1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bite blocks. More specifically, it relates to a bite block device for use with intrabuccal instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bite blocks are devices that prop open a patient's oral cavity and prevent the patient from biting down and causing damage within the oral cavity. Bite blocks are divided into two basic groups: (1) those that protect the patient; and (2) those that protect equipment.
An awake patient is not going to bite down and cause trauma because pain will prevent them from doing so. However, a patient that is having a seizure or having a seizure induced, such as with Electro-convulsive therapy (ECT), is not awake and thus can cause damage to tissues. Bite blocks for these situations protect by separating the upper and lower teeth with a rubberized guard that extends from the front incisors to the rear molars.
Bite blocks that protect equipment usually are designed to fit just between the upper and lower incisors and prevent patients from biting down on airway devices. These bite blocks, however, provide minimal or no protection to oral tissues, especially in the molar region.
In traditional cervical spine surgery, patients are anesthetized and pharmacologically paralyzed to allow surgery to be performed. In the last few years, intra-operative nerve monitoring has become the standard of care. During intra-operative neuro monitoring, electrodes are attached to the patient's scalp and then to arms, legs, and other parts of the body. Electrical impulses are sent from the electrodes on the scalp, through the brain, thus stimulating muscle contraction in target areas. This allows technicians to monitor the integrity of the nerves during surgery on the brain and spine. Usually, in this surgery, the patients are anesthetized but not paralyzed. A problem with this stimulation and monitoring is intense Masseter (jaw) muscle contraction, i.e.—the patient bites down intensely, just like a seizure induced by ECT. Because the patient is anesthetized, they cannot protect themselves from injury.
Anesthesia is also maintained with a breathing tube (endo-tracheal tube) inserted through the patient's mouth into their trachea. This tube is then connected to a ventilator. Biting induced by neuro-stimulation can occlude this breathing tube, endangering the patient.
This scenario dictates the need for a bite block that protects both the patient and the equipment. The current methods of achieving this in most institutions is to make a bite block out of rolled up gauze pads and place them in both sides of the mouth. Unfortunately, this method is less than ideal. Oral trauma is a common complication. Damage can range from minor irritation and pressure damage to severe tongue lacerations requiring further intervention. The gauze pads become misshaped when they get wet from oral secretions. They also become displaced during long and frequent masseter contraction. These inadequacies permit the patient's tongue to migrate between the upper and lower teeth and become severely injured during the procedure.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved bite block system that protects both the patient and equipment.